ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Crisis
Critical Crisis is an online game for the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Summary Now armed with the new Ultimatrix, play as Brandon and transform into Ultimate Heroes in order to save the day from bad guys around the world. Playable Characters *Brandon Playable Aliens *Hydro-Man *Drillbit *Shock Speed *Heal X *Shredder *Ultimate Loch Ness * Ultimate Crusher *Ultimate Astro Non-Playable Characters *Coco *Sarah *James *General Gates Story Level 1 - A Hero is Known Brandon: Aw man... Coco: What? Brandon: My secret's been blown. Everyone knows who I am and what I do. Sarah: I don't like this one bit, Brandon. Brandon: I'm going outside. Later on... James: Welcome to my lab! Brandon: You're the guy who leaked my secret? James: Yep. Name's James. James Thompkins. Coco: Take down the video or else! Sarah: Coco, we can't just come down here and beat up a ten year old. Coco: Why not? James: Please don't hurt me. Or the machines. Yowzers! I just caught a peak at a government signal. Sarah: What is it? An alien gone rogue? Coco: Seems like it. Brandon: Let's go check it out. Later on... Sarah: Shouldn't we take this thing slowly? We are tresspassing on government property. Brandon: What could possibly go wrong? General Gates: Surrender or we'll shoot you down where you stand. Brandon: Whoa Whoa Whoa! I'm a super hero, guys. General Gates: Sorry about my boys. They get rough around trespassers or anyone in general. Brandon: Looks like its Hero Time! Gameplay starts. Player must defeat the GEIT Soliders and make it to the end of the level. Posiden: You have no idea what you're dealing with. Brandon: You just messed with the wrong super hero. Posiden: This isn't a time for heroes. Brandon: Maybe not. But it's a time for an Ultimate Hero! Proceed to Level 2 Level 2 - The Awakening The Great One: I am the Great One! Sarah: So... what's the plan? Brandon: I haven't actually thought about it. Maybe one of my new aliens could help out. Gameplay starts. Ultimate Loch Ness is used to battle The Great One in a boss battle. The Great One: No! No! NO! STOP! I demand you! NOOOOO! Brandon: I guess he over ate. Proceed to Level 3 Level 3 - Playtime/Mind over Matter Brandon: My own toyline? Awesome! Sarah: Um... What's happening? Coco: The toys are coming alive! Gameplay starts. Player must defeat the toy armies and proceed to the next stage. Coco: What's this guy's problem? Sarah: They're being mind controlled. Brandon: So this yellow thing is controlling people? Gameplay starts again. Player must defeat the mind controlled victims and proceed to the end of the level. Procced to Level 4 Level 4 - Trade Cycle/Cold Front Coco: I've got word on the Extreme Bikers. Sarah: In Massachusetts? Are you insane?! Brandon: We're still going. Everyone wins except the Extreme Bikers. Gameplay starts. Player must defeat the Extreme Bikers and proceed to the next stage. Magister Forude: We're going to need some help. Coco: Where at? Magister Forude: The Himalayas. Sarah: Are those your probes, Magister? Magister Forude: They are not of Mecahnic design. Gameplay starts. Player must defeat the drones and proceed to the end of the level. Yeti: I feel bad... Brandon: It's alright. We're your friends. We're here to help. Yeti: Friends... help me. Proceed to Level 5 Level 5 - Genetics DNA X: He's here! Khan: I will destroy this world with every attempt you make. Brandon: I won't let that happen. Gameplay starts. Ultimate Crusher is used to defeat Khan. Sarah: What happened to DNA X? Brandon: He's gone. Khan absorbed him and escaped. Coco: We're going to find him and make him pay. Proceed to Level 6 Level 6 - Fame's Game Masked Man: You're going to make us a lot of money. Brandon: Let her go. Mark Knight: I've got it! Gameplay starts. Player must defeat the hired criminals and proceed to the end of the level. Brandon: This isn't the right way, Knight. Maximus: It's my way. I don't know who you think you are but I'm the hero here. Brandon: You would kill for your own benefits. You're not a hero. You don't deserve to be one. Proceed to Level 7 Level 7 - Unearthed Coco: There's been some tremor reports down at California. Sarah: He probably drilled his way in. King Sor: Enemies in the Nest! Gameplay starts. Player must defeat the Fossorvates and proceed to the end of the level. Magister Perad: Good job. Sarah: Where's the Guardian? Brandon: We'll find him. Proceed to final level; Level 8. Level 8 - The Ultimate Enemy DNA X: You're insane, Khan. Khan: Shall we begin? Brandon: It's over, Khan. Gameplay begins. Ultimate Astro is used to battle and defeat Ultimate Khan. Coco: So we stopped Khan. Sarah: What now? Brandon: How about we save the day again? It's Hero Time! You win! Trivia *This game is based off the first season of Ultimate Hero. Gallery Critical Crisis Cutscene.png|Gameplay Cutscene Category:Online Games Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10 Games